Nawałnica/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] Alec: Witajcie w finale konkursu Kids+. Dzisiaj zostanie ogłoszona zwyciężczyni, która zdobędzie tytuł pogodynki Kids+. Tłum: Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Aurore: Hejka! Tłum: Mireille! Mireille! Alec: Startowało 5 tysięcy uczestniczek, ale za pomocą naszych telewidzów, udało się wyłowić talenty i zostały te dwie zachwycające dziewczyny. Powitajmy zatem nasze wspaniałe finalistki. Przed wami Aurore’a Beauréal, a z drugiej strony Mireille Caquet. Która z nich wygra konkurs? Głosujcie! Jedynka na Aurore, dwójka na Mireille. Opłata zgodnie z regulaminem. Manon: Hehehe. Marinette: Manon, przestań. Oddawaj to. Manon: Ale ja też chcę być projektantką mody! Marinette: Ech! Manon, błagam. Jeszcze, no nie skończyłam. Zepsujesz. Manon: Hehehe… (Marinette uderza głową w stół.) Marinette: Ech. Aa! Agrh! Manon: Hehehe… Marinette: Hę? Ha! Ha! Manon: Ja głosuję na Mireille. Jest fajniejsza. Marinette: Hej, to jest mój telefon! Ha! Manon: Hehehe… (Tikki wygląda zza włosów Marinette.) Marinette: Ach… Dlaczego znowu dałam się w to wrobić? Ach! Nie pokazuj się, Tikki. Tikki: Spokojnie. Wiesz co? Jak wytrzymasz calutki dzień z Manon, to na pewno poradzisz sobie z każdym przeciwnikiem. (Dzwoni dzwonek od drzwi.) Hę! (Tikki chowa się.) (Marinette otwiera drzwi i widzi stojącą Alyę.) Marinette: Hę? Alya. Alya: Hejka. Mam mega bombę dla ciebie. Zgadnij, kto właśnie ma sesje w parku. (Alya pokazuje Marinette zdjęcie na swoim smartfonie, na którym widoczny jest Adrien.) Marinette: Hę? Ha! Serio?! Naprawdę teraz w parku pozuje Adrien? Alya: We własnej osobie. Marinette: Odlot, ale… Jak mam do niego zagadać? Alya: W tym stylu co zwykle. (Alya zaczyna udawać Marinette.) Ja… wiesz… yyy… och… ech… Marinette: Ech… Odpuść. Ha! Manon: Eee, a kto to? Marinette: Ups, zapomniałam o tym małym drobiazgu. Alya: A co to za drobiazg? Marinette: To jest Manon. Córeczka znajomej mamy. Czasem się nią opiekuję. Ha! O nie! Nie mogę wyjść! Och… Alya: Niech no zgadnę. Po raz kolejny nie umiałaś odmówić, tak? Marinette: Nie, ja po prostu nie… umiałam… odmówić. Alya: Spokojnie, nie ma problemu. Zajmę się tym małym drobiazgiem za ciebie. Manon: Hihihi… Marinette: Dzięki, ale ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialna. Poza tym nie zrobiłabym ci tego, bo ona… ech… jest istnym aniołkiem. Aaa! Manon! Uspokój się! Och… Ej, wracaj tu! Aaa! Och… Och… Manon: Hahahaha! Alya: Nie rób z siebie ofiary, dziewczyno. Non stop muszę się opiekować swoimi siostrami, więc jestem już ekspertem od takich aniołków. Manon: A kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Alya: Jestem legendarnym jednorożcem z krainy Siedmioróg, tylko ukrywam się w ciele całkiem zwyczajnej dziewczyny. Mogę spełniać życzenia, ale tylko naprawdę bardzo grzecznych bąbelków. Manon: Hehehe. To nie prawda. Czy prawda? Alya i Manon: Hahahaha… Marinette: Aa! Alya: No dobra, a teraz ruszamy do parku. Manon: Hahaha. Hura! Hehehe… Marinette: Okej. (Alya, Marinette i Manon wychodzą do parku.) Alec: Nadszedł moment, na który czekaliśmy. W końcu widzowie dokonali wyboru. Naszą nową pogodynką Kids+ została… MIREILLE! Totalnie cię zmiażdżyła, co? Może innym razem. Aurore: Ech! Alec: Hę? Ale o co się tak wściekać? Zabrała ci zaledwie pół miliona głosów. (Otwiera się okno siedziby Władcy Ciem.) Władca Ciem: Odczuwam silne wibracje. Połączenie nieprzypartego smutku i wielkiej złości. Moment słabości mojej kolejnej ofiary. To oznacza łatwy łup dla Akumy. (Władca Ciem przemienia motyla w akumę.) (Akuma odlatuje w stronę Paryża.) Aurore: To ja miałam wygrać. Ja mam talent, wygląd gwiazdy i w ogóle. Ale przez nią wszystko właśnie straciłam. Przez nich wszystko straciłam! (Winda zatrzymuje się i gaśnie światło. Aurore upada na kolana.) Ach! (Aurore zauważa akumę.) Aa! (Aurore stara się odgonić Akumę.) (Akuma wlatuje to rozłożonego przez Aurore parasola.) Władca Ciem: Masz absolutną rację. Ty miałaś wygrać. Taak. Nawałnica: Ja miałam wygrać! Ja! (Aurore wstaje.) Władca Ciem: Nawałnico, ja jestem Władca Ciem. Staniesz się moją pogodynką i otrzymasz moc, aby się na nich zemścić. (Pojawiają wizualizacje Miraculi.) W zamian zdobądź dla mnie te dwa Miracula. (Miracula znikają.) Przyjmujesz układ? Nawałnica: Tak. (Aurore przemienia się w Nawałnicę.) Władca Ciem: Ruszaj, moja pogodynko. Pokaż całemu światu, kto tutaj naprawdę zna się na pogodzie. (Widać zdjęcia zrobione przez fotografa Adriena. Chwilę później widać pozującego Adriena.) (Marinette, Alya i Manon obserwują sesję zza drzewa.) Marinette: Dobra. Przejdziemy tuż obok nich na totalnym ludzie. Normalnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Alya: I co potem? Marinette: Potem… po sesji zdjęciowej zaproszę go na pyszny koktajl owocowy! A potem pobierzemy się, zamieszkamy w pięknym domu, będziemy mieć dwoje dzieci… albo troje… i psa. A może kota? Nie, kota nie. Chomika! Uwielbiam chomiki! Aaaa! Alya: Zaczniemy może od przejścia jakby nigdy nic i próby zaproszenia go na ten koktajl. Marinette: Hehehe. (Kamera koncentruje się na fotografie.) Vincent: Publifico! Supero! A teraz chciałbym zobaczyć głód w twoich oczach. (W głównej części kadru widać Adriena, zaś na drugim planie idącą Marinette.) Marinette: Eee… Pamiętaj… luz… totalny luz… Heh… Alya: Wiesz… jesteśmy absolutnie niezauważalne. Marinette: No to drugie podejście. (Adrien zauważa Marinette.) Hehehe. (Adrien macha do Marinette, lecz po chwili odwraca się w stronę fotografa.) Vincent: Hm! Hehehe. Marinette: Ach! (Marinette macha do Adriena.) Zauważyłaś!? Pomachał do mnie! Alya: Tak, zauważyłam. Normalka jak się widzi koleżankę z klasy. (Alya uderza w rękę Marinette, by przestała machać.) Marinette: Hehehehehe… (Mireille oczekuje na windę i po chwili do niej wsiada.) (Otwierają się drzwi windy i widać stojącą przed nimi Nawałnicę.) Nawałnica: Hahahahaha! Mireille: Hę? Nawałnica: Jestem Nawałnica. Jedyna pogodynka, której prognozy pogody zawsze się sprawdzają. Bardzo mi przykro, masz pecha, bo właśnie w twoim kierunku zbliża się gwałtowny i lodowaty front. (Nawałnica zagradza ścianą lodu wyjście z windy.) Mireille: Błagam, wypuść mnie stąd! Pomocy! Ratunku! (Nawałnica odchodzi z miejsca.) (Widać kolejne zdjęcia wykonywane przez Vincenta. W między czasie widać jak Marinette i Alya obserwują sesję.) Vincent: Doskonalemente. Wyobraź sobie, że mama, mamma mia, podaje na stół spaghetti. Dobrze, a teraz… O nie, mamma mia upuszcza spaghetti. Musisz zjeść to spaghetti prosto z podłogi. (Marinette maślanym wzrokiem ogląda Adriena. Alya co jakiś czas zamyka jej buzię swoją reką.) Marinette: Ach… Vincent: Tak jest, pokaż mi złość. Pokaż mi złość, wielką złość. (Manon jest znudzona.) Manon: (Widzi sprzedawcę baloników. Zaczyna ciągnąć Marinette za rękę.) Marinette, chcę taki balon z Mirelle. Kup mi, kup mi. (Puszcza rękę Marinette.) Marinette? (Krzyczy.) Marinette! Marinette: Aaaa! Vincent: (zdenewrowany) Aaach! Silencio! (Szofer Adriena zaczyna obserwować działania Marinette, Alyi i Manon.) Manon: No chodźmy tam. Alya: (Próbuje uspokoić Manon.) Uspokój się, robaczku. Pójdę z tobą po ten balonik. Manon: Nie! (Wskakuje na nogę Marinette.) Ma mi go kupić Marinete. Marinette: Hm… Chyba nie mam wyjścia. Ja jestem jej opiekunką. (Marinette odchodzi wraz z Manon, trzymającą się jej nogi.) Alya: Ech. Ale co z Adrienem? (Nawałnica wychodzi z budynku. Słychać wiwatujący tłum.) Tłum: Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Nawałnica: Hahahaha! (Tłum przestaje wiwatować po zobaczeniu Nawałnicy.) Mężczyzna: Gdzie jest Mireille? Nawałnica: (zdenerwowana) Ech. Wszyscy co głosowali na Mireille, radzę się czym prędzej schronić się pod dachem, bo za chwilę będzie tutaj nieźle wiało. O nie. Już za późno. (Nawałnica wywołuje bardzo silny podmuch wiatru, zdmuchując przez to tłum.) Tłum: (krzycząc) Aaaa! (Nawałnica odlatuje.) (Marinette szuka pieniędzy, by zapłacić za balonik dla Manon.) Marinette: Dobra. Wracajmy. Manon: Chcę iść na karuzelę! (Marinette płaci sprzedawcy, po czym biegnie za Manon.) Marinette: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie teraz. Ja… muszę wracać do Adrie… Ach… Manon: (robiąc smutną minę) Obiecałaś. Nie ładnie nie dotrzymywać obietnic, wiesz o tym? Marinette: Oj, błagam. Tylko mi nie rób takiej smutaśnej minki. Wiesz, że nie umiem się jej oprzeć. Manon: (kontynuując) Mmm… Marinette: Och… Proszę… (Manon chwyta Marinette za rękę i ciągnie ją w kierunku karuzeli.) Manon: Idziemy! Haha! (Nawałnica przelatuje nad miastem i zatrzymuje się, gdy spotyka przed sobą balonik z wizerunkiem Mereille. Spostrzega sprzedawcę baloników.) (Widać z góry mężczyznę, który pociesza dziecko.) Mężczyzna: Nie płacz. Masz balonik. (Mężczyzna daje dziecku balonik. Widać lecącą w ich stronę rozwścieczoną Nawałnicę.) (Kolejne zdjęcia wykonane przez Vincenta. Adrien jest wyraźnie na nich znudzony i zmęczony.) Vincent: O jo no… Chłopak zjadł za dużo spaghetti. Eche… Potrzebujemy energii. Romantyzmu. Potrzebujemy… ha! Dziewczyny. (Szuka wzrokiem dziewczyny, po chwili zauważa Alyę i podchodzi do niej.) Alya: Hę? Vincent: Ty. Będziesz pozować. Alya: Co? Ja? Vincent: Si. U boku pana Adriena. Alya: (Wstaje.) Ehehe… Eche… Ale… Ja nie mogę, bo… bo… właśnie dostałam reakcji alergicznej na to jabłko. (udając, że ma spuchnięty język) Ale znam kogoś, kto się nada. (odbiegając) Zaraz wracam! (mówiąc do Marinette) Potrzebują kogoś do pozowania z Adrienem. Marinette: (podekscytowanie) Co? Poważnie? Manon: A powiedz, czy on jest twoim chłopakiem? Marinette: Co? Skąd. Nie. Znaczy… tak… Nie! Alya: Biegnij. Na co tu jeszcze czekasz? Marinette: Ale… co zrobię z Manon? (Alya pokazuje Marinette, że ma się odsunąć od Manon. Wsiada chwilę później z Manon na karuzelę.) Alya: Ty się zajmij swoim księciem z bajki, a ja zajmę się tym jednorożcem. I tak wcale sobie z nią nie radzisz. Manon: Nie ma mowy. Marinette jest moją opiekunką. Alya: Zaufaj mi. Ruszaj jednorożcu! Jedziemy do Siedmiorogu, odnaleźć jakieś smutne dzieci i spełnić ich życzenia! Iha! Manon: Iha! Marinette: (Odbiega od karuzeli.) Heh. Hehehehe… (Marinette zatrzymuje się i odwraca słysząc krzyk.) Kobieta: (krzycząc) Aaa! (Nawałnica zdmuchuje część ludzi i tworzy lodową kopułę nad karuzelą, zamykając w niej Alyę i Manon.) (Ludzie wpadają w panikę i uciekają.) Mężczyzna: Uciekajmy! (Marinette biegnie w stronę ławki i chowa się za nią, by się przemienić.) transformacji Marinette: Czas na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! Taak! (Marinette przemienia się w Biedronkę.) Mężczyzna 2: Aaa! O nie! Mężczyzna 3: Niee! (Adrien rozgląda się, po czym biegnie do swojej torby i szuka w niej Plagga.) Adrien: Plagg? Plagg! Plagg: Nie ma mnie. Teraz śpię. (Adrien wyciąga Camembert.) Ser! Jakbyś nie wiedział, umiem wyczuć Camembert przez sen. To jeden z mych rozlicznych talentów. A… (Adrien upuszcza Camembert; Plagg spada na ziemię wraz z serem, wgryzając się w go.) transformacji Adrien: Świetnie, ale to nie pora na gadki o serze. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: (próbując zjeść Camembert) Aa! (Adrien przemienia się w Czarnego Kota.) (Biedronka przeskakuje nad ławką i fontanną w parku. Biegnie.) Biedronka: (biegnąc) Jak mogłam ją zostawić? Jaka ze mnie opiekunka? (Zatrzymuje się przed lodową kopułą.) Nie. Alya ma rację. Jest w dobrych rękach. Muszę jej zaufać. (krzycząc do uwięzionej Alyi i Manon) Zaraz was uwolnię! (Rzuca jo-jo w stronę kopuły, próbując ją zniszczyć.) Ach! Już rozwalam te głupie igloo. (Jo-jo prześlizguje się po powierzchni kopuły, ześlizgując się. Uderza Biedronkę w głowę.) Albo i nie. Czas na plan B. (podbiegając do kopuły oraz mówiąc do Alyi i Manon) Spokojnie. Obiecuję, wszystko będzie dobrze. Manon: Gdzie jest Marinette? Biedronka: (kucając) Cały czas o tobie myśli, Manon. Manon: Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? Biedronka: (zakłopotana) Eee… Eee… Marinette mi powiedziała. Ona za chwilę tu wróci. (Biedronka odchodzi od lodowej kopuły przy pomocy jo-jo.) (Nawałnica odstrasza ludzi. Czarny Kot zaczepia Nawałnicę przy wyjściu z parku.) Czarny Kot: (siedząc na ogrodzeniu) Hej, królowo lodu. Nawałnica: Hę? Czarny Kot: Lubisz siać terror? Może zmierzysz się z kimś równie zimnym? Nawałnica: Nie jestem żadną królową lodu. Nazywam się Nawałnica! Czarny Kot: (zjeżdżając po ogrodzeniu, wymachując jednocześnie swoim ogonem) Słuchaj. Dzisiaj mam łaskawy dzień i puszczę cię wolno. Więc lepiej ostudź zapał i zmykaj, mała. (Nawałnica otwiera parasol i zdmuchuje za pomocą silnego wiatru Czarnego Kota.) Aaaa! (Czarny Kot upada z impetem na ziemię w innej części miasta uderzając po drodze w kilka samochodów.) (Biedronka podbiega do Czarnego Kota.) Biedronka: (podając rękę Czarnemu Kotowi) Myślałam, że koty spadają na cztery łapy. Czarny Kot: Dzięki, Biedrona, ale dobrze sobie radzę. (Czarny Kot próbuje pocałować Biedronkę w rękę, lecz ta w ostatniej chwili ją zabiera.) Biedronka: Ha?! (odsuwając lekko od siebie Czarnego Kota) Nie przesadzaj z tymi czułymi podziękowaniami. Nie ma za co. (Nachodzi Nawałnica.) Nawałnica: Przewidywane są gwałtowne burze. Już za chwilę! (Nawałnica wywołuje burzę. Jeden z piorunów kieruje się wprost na Czarnego Kota. Biedronka rzuca się mu z pomocą, odciągając go od pioruna.) Czarny Kot: Ło! Aaa! Biedronka: (upadając na ziemię wraz z Czarnym Kotem) Aa! Och… (Czarny Kot opiera się na rękach i nogach zaraz nad Biedronką.) Czarny Kot: Hehe. Biedronka: (odwracając Czarnemu Kotu głowę w kierunku Nawałnicy) Mm… Czarny Kot: (zdeterminowanie) Poczekaj, zaraz poczujesz moje pazury! Ha! (Czarny Kot biegnie w kierunku Nawałnicy.) Nawałnica: (strzelając z parasola) Czarny lód! (Nawałnica tworzy śliską nawierzchnię z lodu, powodując, że Czarny Kot zaczyna się ślizgać.) (Nawałnica wywołuje silny podmuch wiatru i posyła go w kierunku bohaterów. Wszystko zaczyna odlatywać wraz z wiatrem.) Czarny Kot: Aa?! Nawałnica: Aa! Czarny Kot: Aaa! Biedronka: Aaa! (Biedronka używa jo-jo, obwiązując jego sznurkiem słup, by się nie zostać zdmuchniętą.) Czarny Kot: (odlatując) Aaa! Biedronka: (chwytając ogon Czarnego Kota) Trzymam cię! Och! (upadając wraz z Czarnym Kotem na ziemię) Ach! (podnosząc głowę) Och… (Nawałnica przemieszcza się ulicami Paryża, lewitując lekko nad ziemią i niszcząc wszystko wokół siebie.) (Nawałnica zauważa reklamę z Mireille i niszczy ją. Biedronka i Czarny Kot odnajdują Nawałnicę.) Czarny Kot: Za chwilę Czarny Kot odbierze ci wiatr z żagli. (Biedronka zatrzymuje go, ciągnąc go za ogon.) Ach! Biedronka: Oj, Kici, Kici. Pomyśl przez chwilę za nim skoczysz. (Puszcza ogon Czarnego Kota.) Czarny Kot: (tracąc równowagę) Aa! Masz jakiś plan? Biedronka: Po prostu rób to co ja. (Biedronka wbiega na ściany budynków przy ulicy, po chwili Czarny Kot robi to samo.) (Nawałnica zauważa Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, którzy próbują ją zaatakować.) Nawałnica: (wywołując podmuch wiatru) Jeszcze wam mało?! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: (odlatując) Aaa! Nawałnica: Hahaha! (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wymijają spadające samochody. Po chwili widzą nadlatujący autobus. Biedronka osłania siebie i Czarnego Kota za pomocą tarczy z jo-jo.) (Biedronka przestaje kręcić jo-jo. Końcówka jo-jo uderza w głowę Czarnego Kota.) Czarny Kot: Ał! Biedronka: (zakłopotana) Hehehe. (Strażacy próbują zniszczyć lód, otaczający karuzelę.) (Alya gra w łapki z Manon.) Alya: Kwaśny sok, że aż szok. Lemoniada, czekolada, lód! Manon: Ej, to nie fair. Ciągle mnie w to ogrywasz. (Słychać dźwięk pogrubiającej się warstwy lodu.) Oo… A co to było? Alya: Ee… To… wielki król goblinów. Przejadł się i pęka mu ubranie! Hahaha… (Zauważa lodowe sople, które wyrastają ze sklepienia kopuły.) Opowiedzieć ci bajkę? (Władca Ciem komunikuje się z Nawałnicą.) Władca Ciem: Pokazałaś im, kto tu jest prawdziwym zwycięzcą, moja pogodynko. A teraz nadeszła pora byś wypełniła swoje zobowiązanie wobec mnie. Oto jest mój plan. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wydostają się z autobusu.) Biedronka: (biegnąc) Może ma jakieś traumy z dzieciństwa? Czarny Kot: Albo oblała egzamin na prawko. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot zatrzymują się.) Nawałnica: (na ekranie) Witam drogich widzów. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Hę? Nawałnica: (stojąc przed mapą Europy) Zapowiem prognozę pogody na pierwszy dzień lata. (Kamera koncentruje się na mapie Francji.) Zdaję się, że matka natura zmieniła plany. (tworząc duży płatek śniegu na mapie) Otóż lato w tym roku się wcale nie odbędzie. (Zaczyna padać śnieg.) Czarny Kot: Wcale? A tak dobrze wyglądam w stroju kąpielowym. Biedronka: Hę? W kocim też nieźle. Serio. Ale już chyba wiemy gdzie ją znaleźć. (Opady śniegu wzmagają się.) Nawałnica: Przygotujcie się na najgorszą aurę w życiu… Sporo energii zapewnią nam wszelkie zaspy śnieżne i mróz do szpiku kości. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wbiegają do studia.) Czarny Kot: (spoglądając na kartonowy model Aurore i na Nawałnicę na ekranie) Ej. Ona mi kogoś przypomina. Biedronka: To ona. Akuma jest w jej parasolce. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot próbują otworzyć drzwi. W między czasie cały czas słychać głos Nawałnicy.) Nawałnica: W świecie Nawałnicy pogoda będzie trwała całą wieczność. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: (otwierając drzwi) Eeehe! (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wchodzą do innego pomieszczenia.) Nawałnica: Hehehehe… Biedronka: To nagranie. Nawałnica: (stojąc w drzwiach) Haha! (strzelając w lampy z parasola) Aa! (Bohaterowie robią unik przed spadającymi lampami.) (Gaśnie światło w całym budynku.) Władca Ciem: (mówiąc do Nawałnicy) Wszystko idzie idealnie zgodnie z planem. Wkrótce ich Miracula będą moje. Przynieś mi je. Nawałnica: Hahaha… (Nawałnica ucieka.) Czarny Kot: Nasza śnieżynka daje nogę! Biedronka: (przewracając się) Ach! Czarny Kot: Trochę plączą ci się nogi! Biedronka: Biedronki nie widzą w ciemnościach. (Czarny Kot chwyta ją za rękę.) Łaa! Czarny Kot: (korzystając zdolności widzenia w ciemnościach) Poprowadzę cię! Zaufaj mi! Alya: Wtedy wstrętny cyklop wziął w swoje łapska królewnę i powiedział: „Spójrz mi prosto w oko”. Manon: Hehehehe… (Strażacy dalej próbują zniszczyć lód nad karuzelą.) Alya: I nagle wsadził sobie palec w oko. A gdy tylko ugryzła zaczarowanego ziemniaka, księżniczka natychmiast zapadła w bardzo głęboki sen. (przytulając do siebie Manon) Pośpiesz się, Biedronko. (Czarny Kot biegnie przez korytarze prowadzą Biedronkę za rękę.) Nawałnica: Hahaha… Biedronka: Dobra, dziękuję. Chyba dam radę… (Gaśnica leci w stronę Biedronki.) Czarny Kot: Uwaga! (Biedronka unika lecącej gaśnicy.) Biedronka: (Czarny Kot ponownie chwyta ją za rękę.) … iść dalej z tobą za rękę. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot wbiegają na dach studia.) Nawałnica: (lewitując wysoko nad ziemią) Hahaha… Doskonale. Wpadliście prosto w moją pułapkę. (Nawałnica tworzy tornado wokół budynku studia.) Władca Ciem: (mówiąc do Nawałnicy) Już nadeszła pora. Przynieś mi Miracula. Nawałnica: Stąd nie ma ucieczki. Koniec imprezy, słabeusze! Biedronka: My właśnie… Em… (Spogląda na Czarnego Kota, by ten puścił jej rękę.) Czarny Kot: (zakłopotany) Hehehe. Biedronka: Właśnie się zaczęliśmy rozkręcać. Szczęśliwy Traf! (Pojawia się ręcznik; Biedronka zastanawia się nad jego użyciem.) Hę? Co to? Ręcznik? Do czego ma mi się niby przydać? Czarny Kot: Świetnie. Zostaniemy na proch starci, ale przynajmniej wytarci. Biedronka: (oplatając ręcznik wokoło swojej ręki) Spoko, wąsy na wodzy. Nawałnica: Grad! (Wywołuje opad gradu.) (Czarny Kot osłania siebie i Biedronkę, obracając bardzo szybko koci kij nad sobą.) Czarny Kot: Ach! Biedronka: Hę? Czarny Kot: (obracając nad sobą koci kij) To jaki masz pomysł na wyciągnięcie Akumy? Zaraz odpadnie mi ręka. (Biedronka szuka wskazówek.) Biedronka: Widzisz tamten baner? Zwal go. Czarny Kot: Dobra! Kotaklizm! Hej, mroźno włosa! Nie masz już dosyć?! (Nawałnica strzela ze swojego parasola w Czarnego Kota; Czarny Kot wymija jej strzały.) (Czarny Kot używa Kotaklizmu na metalowym stelażu bilbordu, który po chwili zawala się.) (Biedronka chwyta nogę Nawałnicy za pomocą jo-jo, następnie jego sznurkiem oplata różne obiekty, po czym używa ręcznika, by wznieść się w powietrze. Nawałnica zostaje pociągnięta w dół i gubi przy tym parasolkę, która łapie Czarny Kot. Odrzuca on ją do Biedronki i następnie ją łamie.) Biedronka: (niszcząc parasolkę) Wynoś się stąd, pasożycie! (Uwalnia Akumę z parasolki.) Koniec twoich rządów, idź precz Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (Łapie Akumę.) Mam cię. (uwalniając Akumę) Pa, pa, miły motylku. (Motyl odlatuje.) Niezwykła Biedronka! (Wszystkie szkody zostają naprawione.) Alya: Pokonała trzygłowego smoka ciosami… (Zauważa, że lód wokół karuzeli znika.) tekwondo, pocałowała przystojnego księcia i… Manon: I żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Alya: Ee… jasne. Do czasu aż urodziło im się całe mnóstwo niegrzecznych bąbelków takich jak ty. Manon: Hehehe… (Aurore staje się znów sobą.) Aurore: (oszołomiona) Hę? Skąd ja się tu wzięłam? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! (Monolog Władcy Ciem.) Władca Ciem: Pewnego dnia zdobędę wasze Miracula. Nie ważne jak wielu wrogów będę musiał w tym celu pokonać, ale w końcu zwyciężę! (Okno siedziby Władcy Ciem zamyka się.) (Marinette biegnie w stronę karuzeli. Jednocześnie Tikki cały czas do niej mówi.) Tikki: Hej, fotograf i Adrien nadal na ciebie czekają. (Marinette zatrzymuje się.) Marinette: No, ale co z Manon? Tikki: Daj spokój, ocaliłaś już ją, a przy okazji całą resztę świata. Zabaw się. Manon: (wołając) Marinette! Marinette: (przytulając Manon) Hahaha! Manon: A ja znam już twój sekret. Marinette: (zakłopotana) O? A j-j-jaki sekret? Manon: Biedronka to twoja kumpela. Dlatego każda z was wie, co akurat robi druga. Marinette: (z ulgą) Oo… Ahaha. Uf. (Marinette ponownie przytula Manon.) (Marinette, Alya i Manon idą w stronę fontanny.) Manon: (ciągnąc Marinette za rękę) A mogę lizaka? Mogę? Mogę? Mogę? Marinette: Nie, Manon, muszę teraz coś załatwić. Alya, zerkniesz na nią? (Bierze głęboki oddech oraz biegnie do Adriena i Vincenta.) Jestem już gotowa do sesji! Vincent: Stop. A kto to? (wskazując na Manon) Aniołek. Hehehe. (robiąc zdjęcia Manon i Adrienowi) O-o-o-o-o. Cudownie. Idealnie! Perfecto! Marinette: (zawiedziona) Och… Vincent: I o to chodziło! Pomyślcie, że jecie wspólne spaghetti. Hehehe. Zobacz też.. en:Stormy Weather/Transcript es:Clima Tempestuoso/Transcripción fr:Climatika/Transcription Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon_1